User talk:Ahseph
Hey Ahseph, thanks for your edits, I like your intention, but i do want to keep the format the wikia is in, so please, even though you did well with the picture size, you should crop the bottom part and never add the 3.8 in the description. The wikia frontpage already states the wikia is about the most recent version and that is 3.8. I dont want to sound rude, rather pleased in fact. Im kinda alone here and any help is welcomed! But please, keep the format! :) PS: I had to revert the order of the dawn change as you removed the old gallery. I do know pictures are most hella old, but i was requested by a dev to conserve these as part of PoP "legacy". Thanks! Feel free to add me in steam to chat as i did remove the chat from the wikia due to an immense inactivity. Maybe i should reactivate it due to the 3.8 release thats giving the wikia more activity...idk Ralyks18 (talk) 21:35, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Yes sure. No problem, just wanted to contribute. Ahseph (talk) 09:20, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Yup, I did see it and as he said I believe you need 20+ honor to join the knights of the Eventide. I was a bit unsure if it was right or it was just his guess, but i didnt see anyone doing the check yet, so thats why i didnt change it. You say its right? Oh well, then ill change it asap (as its a quick fix), and thanks again but remember I do look at the TW forum often ;) PS: are you sure its 20 and not 5, 10 or 15? I'll test it myself when im back home (im in class now) but it would be cool if you could do it for me now. To do so, go in the factions.txt: Search for this: 0 fac_player_faction Player_Faction 0 11184810 0.000000 0.200000 -0.150000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 -0.400000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.900000 1.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.100000 -0.320000 -0.200000 -0.100000 -0.500000 -0.200000 -0.200000 -0.100000 -0.500000 -0.100000 -0.100000 -0.100000 -0.100000 -0.100000 -0.200000 -0.100000 -0.200000 -0.200000 -0.200000 -0.300000 -0.500000 -0.400000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 -0.100000 -0.100000 0.000000 0.000000 ' -0.400000' 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 1.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 -0.500000 0.000000 -0.100000 0.000000 Change the bold number to 0.200000. Now search for: 0 fac_eventide_knights Knights_of_Eventide 0 14524637 0.000000 0.000000 -0.050000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 ' -0.400000' -0.400000 0.000000 0.000000 0.200000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 -0.200000 -0.200000 -0.100000 0.000000 -0.100000 -0.200000 -0.200000 0.000000 -0.200000 -0.200000 -0.200000 -0.500000 0.000000 -0.200000 -0.200000 -0.200000 -0.200000 -0.200000 0.300000 -0.500000 -0.200000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 -0.500000 0.000000 -1.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.900000 0.000000 0.000000 0.100000 -0.400000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 -0.100000 0.000000 And change the number in bold to 0.200000. Doing this, should make your starting relations with them be positive. Enable cheat codes and teleport to Singal. You should start with 0 honor (unless your starting choices did add some, but it doesnt matter). Raise your renown to 500 and start raising honor. When it reaches 5, talk to the knight and see if you can join them. If not, raise it to 10, retry. 15 and 20. Thanks in advance!! Ralyks18 (talk) 10:08, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for doing the testing. Someone else did test this as well and came out with a different outcome, so I did it myself a couple of hours ago and you were right, 20 honor is required to join them. Turns out he was using a 3.8.1 save in 3.8.4 and sometimes it gives unexpected outcomes. Thanks again! Ralyks18 (talk) 00:21, February 9, 2017 (UTC)